


Солдат не спит

by MsAda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda





	Солдат не спит

Он хочет спать. Больше всего на свете хочет спать. Несколько лет подряд. А, может, даже вечно.  
Слишком долго вне криокамеры. Мысли путаются. Это от того, что их много. Так всегда - чистый разум после пробуждения, предельно ясные приказы, упоение заданием, возвращение... он особенно не любил возвращаться, но...  
Но никто, служивший Гидре, по своей ли воле или против, - думает Баки, - не способен опять быть свободным.  
  
 _\- Я не с вами, - говорит он. - Я сам по себе.  
Он швыряет Стивену его щит и уходит._  
  
Он хочет спать. Или поговорить с кем-нибудь. Нет, не так. Он хочет, чтобы поговорили с ним. Слушать - не нужно. Они, как правило, несут такую чушь... порядок, хаос, равновесие, свобода. Твоя великая миссия. Ты меняешь мир.   
Он многих убивал - конечно, он меняет этот мир. Но это капля в море. Тут дело не в конечном результате. Поначалу его даже иногда это тревожило - их фанатизм и глупость, и напыщенная пустота их слов, и густота брызнувшей на лицо горячей крови... Но его замораживали раз за разом. Раз за разом, просыпаясь, он видел новые мундиры, лица... он слышал прежние слова... он видел прежний мир. Менялись мелочи. Например, мода - он замечал девушек в коротких юбках. Иногда - правда, все реже. Чаще он замечал новейшее, прекрасное, буквально льнущее к его рукам оружие. Машины...  
Но мир был тот же. Ничего он не боялся изменить.  
Как не боялся ничего запомнить.  
С ним говорили, чтобы не сорвался. Засоряли ему мозг словесными помоями, тупой и незамысловатой пропагандой. Слушать было невозможно, и он стремительно тупел. Он удивляется сейчас - куда сильнее-то? Но это было здорово - не думать. Совсем. Правда.  
  
 _\- Баки, - зовет его зачем-то Капитан.  
\- Запомни уже мои позывные, хорошо? - говорит он.   
Уходит._  
  
Он хочет спать. Но спать теперь нельзя. Ночной сон не считается, Баки его не замечает (сколько не упорствуй, а это "Баки" прицепилось к нему все же). Он просыпается, как и не спал - с одной стороны нож, с другой винтовка, - осознает реальность моментально. Он сознает ее даже во сне. Он много б отдал, чтобы хоть раз очухиваться долго и болезненно, как раньше, вырывать у промерзших легких каждый вздох, моргать на пляшущие перед взглядом пятна, пытаться осознать себя и окружение, анализировать опасность.  
Тишина на него давит. Его сводят с ума: звуки машин от автострады, хлопанье дверями, заливистый лай из окна, радостный смех соседей за стеной. Он хочет взять нож и винтовку и пойти, убить кого-то. Кого-нибудь. Не думать ни о чем, делать свою работу.  
  
 _\- Я не работаю на ЩИТ, - говорит он, - я не в твоей команде и я ничего тебе не должен.  
_  
На самом деле, он, конечно, должен. За жизнь, за имя, за проклятую свободу.  
  
 _\- Думаю, Капитан Америка, что мы с тобой в расчете._  
  
Капитан смотрит очень серьезно и упрямо. Это самое дурное - тупица Стив, он никогда не отступал. Какая-то часть личности - не Баки, которого Стив никогда не дозовется, - нет, просто та часть, что, как оказалось, не добита, которая истосковалась по присутствию людей, вменяемых людей, по разговорам, по... дружбе. Эта часть исходит внутри кровью и вопит - это же Стив, не обижай его, он же, похоже, сам себя изгрыз, он же себя сведет в могилу, он уже пытался, ты же помнишь, "закончи миссию", пафосный мелкий идиот!  
Он поднимается, берет свое оружие, уходит.   
  
_\- Я не зову тебя работать, Баки, - слышит он растерянное, - я хотел увидеться, и все..._  
  
Он хочет спать. Так страшно хочет спать.  
Так сильно хочет боли.  
  
Немного боли. Слабый, бессмысленный, неэффективный, унизительный удар, почти пощечина, - в лицо, от разжиревшего командования. Пинок под ребра чьим-то сапогом. Разряд от шокера. Боль обнуления. Ланцет. Все, что угодно - пожалуйста!  
Он думает порой, что ради этого и возвращался. Ради боли.  
Он приходил, выполнив миссию, его обследовали, отправляли вымыться, кормили - как смазывали, чтобы зачехлить потом, винтовку.  
Орали на него, рассказывали пафосную ложь, били разрядами, терли воспоминания, бывало что угодно.  
Бывало - просто отводили душу, издеваясь, выплескивая на него агрессию и страх. Он принимал все, что ему давали. Он научился чувствовать за это благодарность. Когда конкретно, он не помнит, но не важно.  
  
Санобработка позволяла не возненавидеть свое тело. Инструктаж - не думать ни о чем. А боль - не чувствовать. Чего он не хотел бы чувствовать, вины? Нет, это вряд ли. Просто - ничего другого, кроме боли. А унижение дарило ему злость.  
И криокамера дарила ему сон. Сон и надежду, что он больше не проснется. Но он не знает, сколько раз был заморожен. Он каждый раз надеялся лишь, что не так уж много. Да, каждый раз как первый - нет, это неплохо.   
  
Сейчас он помнит. Нет, пока не все. Но вскоре сможет вспомнить каждый раз, наверное.  
И Бруклин - весь. И всю войну, которую прошел тогда еще по своей доброй воле.  
Он не хочет.  
  
Он хочет спать. Он хочет обнуления.  
Он никогда больше не будет слушаться приказов. Потому что хочет их.  
И хочет к Стиву.   
  
Боже, как же хочет. Схватить его, обнять его, орать, благодарить, кричать, что ненавидит. Сказать, что помнит все, что Стив не виноват - Стив, молодец, что выжил, ты справился, справляешься, братишка, ну посмотри на себя, Стиви, ты герой...  
  
Он слушался бы лишь его приказов. Только Стива. Стив честный, и он всегда знал, как лучше. Даже эти его речи - он же серьезно верил в них тогда, в Бруклине, был готов каждый раз лезть под кулаки, он верил в них, когда вел свой отряд, он верит в них, он верит...  
Он верит в Баки. Зимний Солдат - нет.  
  
Он хочет спать.  
Немного отдохнуть. Хоть бы немного.  
  
  
***  
  
\- Нам нечего обсуждать, Капитан Америка, - говорит он. Берет свою винтовку, - Я не работаю на ЩИТ, я не служу Соединенным Штатам, и я не... я не Баки Барнс. Усвой уже.  
Он поднимается. Уходит. В спину раздается:  
\- Я все еще слишком тупой, чтоб отступить, дружище.  
Баки Барнс смеется. Он не смеялся много лет, сколько он помнит себя как Зимнего. Не удивительно, что получается неправильно - он слизывает слезы, тяжелые, сразу затекшие на рот.  
\- ...И у нас нет больше ЩИТа, - отчаянно твердят там, за спиной, - И ты мне, правда, ничего не должен. Но я ведь не отстану, ты же знаешь. Я к тебе прилипну как репей. И я не буду называть тебя по позывным, - говорит Стив, - Не хочешь "Баки", ладно, Джеймс, как хочешь! - орет он вслед. - Хоть "мистер Барнс", черти тебя дери, только не делай вид, что тебя все устраивает, что ты правда хочешь оставить все, как есть, ты все еще не можешь мне врать, Джеймс Бьюкеннен Барнс, понял?! Я тебя знаю, как облупленного, вечно хорохоришься, ты хорохорился даже после пыток Зола, уж я-то помню, ты...  
Он прерывается, вдруг начиная кашлять, и Баки оборачивается, это звучит как астма, это невозможно, о Господи, только не снова, ладно, надо воду - думает он.  
  
Рождерс стоит, нагнувшись над столом, вытянув руку, останавливая Барнса, словно не сомневаясь, что сейчас Зимний вдруг кинется к нему, и выдыхает через силу:  
\- Это... ничего... это сома... соматика, прости... Я... я не болен, не могу, на самом деле, это ничего...  
  
Зимний Солдат подходит. Снова опускается за столик. Кухонный столик на такой обычной кухне, чуть-чуть старомодной, очень уютной. Странно он здесь со своей винтовкой...  
  
Он тоже не может. Истерика у Стива - это уже слишком. Это больно. Он хотел боли, но не этой, нет, только не этой, Боже.  
\- Ты ничего не должен мне, - свистяще шепчет Стив, такой огромный, в сравнению с собою бруклинским, но все еще беспомощный, - Ты ничего не должен мне, я тебе должен. Не знаю, Бак. Просто... Не знаю.  
  
Он ложится головой на стол. Ему все еще больно, но есть еще что-то. Он думает - может удастся в этот раз. Может сегодня...  
\- Стив. Можно, я посплю у тебя? - спрашивает он.  
  
Стив забирает у него с колен винтовку, накидывает плед - тихо и осторожно. Зимний Солдат даже не реагирует.  
Спит прямо за столом.


End file.
